Unsolved Mysteries: Obstructing True Love
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Mickie/Melina, Beth/Melina.Femslash, if you don't like femslash, don't read this. Beth blowing up over an unintentional boot to the head and Mickie and Melina becoming best friends in like a week didn’t add up for me so this is my take on what happened.


Title: Unsolved Mysteries: Obstructing True Love

Rating: T… a bit of cursing…

Pairing: Mickie/Melina, Beth/Melina

Disclaimer: I don't own them… 'nuff said…

Summary: The whole Beth blowing up over an unintentional boot to the head and Mickie and Melina becoming best friends in like a week thing, didn't add up too well for me… so this is my take on what really went down lol

**So, ImissTrishStratus (check out her fic: Unsolved Mysteries: Psychotic Tendencies) and I, have decided to add our unique touch to the femslash-able moments in wrestling that just don't add up too well (in other words, unsolved mysteries). So, this is my first of our Unsolved Mysteries series… I'm sure there will be more to come… so… enjoy, please read and review… don't forget to check out "Psychotic Tendencies" which is awesome and onward to the fic lol**

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit and you know it Mel!" Beth said, swallowing hard before she got too angry. "You need to decide who your fucking allegiance is to Melina and you need to decide soon… " She said, turning away from the brunette. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, her other hand balling into a fist as she shut her eyes tightly. This was really bullshit… she had had Melina first. She had loved her with everything she had and now, now Melina was teetering between she a Mickie like an unbalanced object on a scale.

Beth brought the tightened fist crashing into the locker before her, wincing slightly in pain as she leaned her head against the cool metal.

"Beth… I.." Melina began, stepping forward to aid the woman but stopping in her tracks as cold blue eyes turned to look at her. Melina had never seen Beth that angry in her life, and even worse, she knew what was driving that anger: sadness, deep sadness… and it was all her fault.

"During the match..." Beth said decisively, looking away from the brunette once again. She had had enough of this. She just couldn't take it anymore. She had given Melina the benefit of the doubt; had given her the chance to explore her newfound feelings for Mickie James; had assumed, like Melina had suggested, that it was just a phase and that she'd get it out of her system; had believed, with all of her being, that Melina wouldn't fall for Mickie, had trusted that Melina would come back to her fully; hadn't, even once, expected it to end up like this with Melina unable to chose between her and the excitable brunette who she honestly, really didn't like.

"During the match?" Melina asked, confused.

"I want your decision during the lumberjack match…" Beth clarified, refusing to look at the beautiful Latina.

"Why during the match?" Melina asked, her tone almost pleading. Beth knew that she didn't like putting any of her private life out there, and this was bound to make some people suspicious.

"Because…" Beth said, taking a deep drawn out breath. She hadn't expected this to take such a toll on her… "Because… if you choose Mickie… then I want us to sever all ties…" She continued. "Publically…" She added, swallowing hard, finding it much more difficult to say it than it really should have been… After all, Melina was practically tearing her heart out right now. She should have been angry, and she was, in a way, but her anger was disguising the sadness she felt, the sadness she was trying her best to bite back, the sadness that Melina could see no matter what.

"Beth… I…" Melina trailed off. Seeing Beth like this was heartbreaking to her. She hadn't meant to cause all of this, she really hadn't; she just couldn't help it… There had been something between her and Mickie all along, from the moment they had laid eyes on each other…. It was intense, passionate, but she was young and foolish back then, and the prospect of her being attracted to a woman was horrifying so she had disguised all that passion as hate, finding imprudent reasons to fight with the excitable brunette whenever she could and thus it stayed like that for years… and over those years, Melina had matured, come to terms with her attraction to females and even found love and comfort in Beth Phoenix and it was perfect until all of a sudden, that pent up passion between she and Mickie had overflowed and exploded and it was more intense than anything she had ever felt before and she had to explore it… Beth, being the loving, caring person she was, so unlike her onscreen persona, had given her leeway to do just that, stating that she wouldn't obstruct true love if that was what it was between she and Mickie… and somehow, it had all ended up like this… a HUGE mess.

"Mel… Just don't… look we can't,' Just be friends' if you choose her. Alright? We just can't be…" Beth said, sensing that Melina going to use that cliché statement next. "Just leave please…"

Melina sighed, biting back tears threatening to spill as she turned to leave, feeling Beth's saddened gaze on her as she did so.

* * *

"She said I have to choose tonight… in the match between you guys…" Melina said, letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry…" Mickie apologized. She hadn't meant to put Melina in a situation like this. This was the last thing she wanted for the fiery Latina.

"It's not your fault Mick…" Melina said with a sigh. "It's…" She trailed off. "I have to choose… it's not fair on either of you…"

Mickie nodded her acceptance, brushing a few strands of hair out of Melina's face, tucking it securely behind her ear.

"I'll be here for you… no matter what… ok?" She said, raising Melina's chin so she could look her in the eye. "Do you want me to leave you alone so you can think?" She asked thoughtfully.

Melina's gut instinct was to say no… she wanted Mickie to stay forever… but she knew she needed absolutely nothing clouding her judgment right now, so she nodded sadly, her eyes fluttering shut as Mickie kissed her cheek before departing.

* * *

The match was nearing the end and Melina knew she had to make her decision soon… She had made up her mind… now all she had to do was act upon it… but that was the hard part, wasn't it?

She just couldn't imagine losing either one of them… but she had to… she was hurting both of them with what she was doing… Sensing her opportunity, she took off her boot (she had to make this seem as intentional as possible for the fans), raising it, ready to hit Mickie and pledge her full allegiance to Beth… and it was subtle, so much so that none of the fans probably even saw it, but Beth nudged Mickie out of the way, taking the full impact of the boot and selling it perfectly as Mickie got the three count…

She was sad, angry, pissed as hell, bitter and it would take her some time to get over it… but even if Melina had intended to choose her… she wasn't going to stand in the way of true love… and that's exactly what it was between Melina and Mickie.

_The end… as I said before, I'm sure there will be more to come lol until then… read and review please :-D  
_


End file.
